One Winter Night
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Harry va en busca de Luna, el ED tiene pensado un pequeño festejo de navidad. Pero las cosas nunca salen acorde al plan, cuando estas con Luna. soft Harry/Luna


One Winter Night

-Así te ves mas bonito, ¿verdad?- Una enorme sonrisa cubrió los labios de la chica, dejando ver una hilera de blancos y perfectos. –Sí, ya lo sé- Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el seño algo pensativa. Luego estiró sus brazos y acomodó la corona de ajos pintados de rojo que adornaba la cabeza del Thestral. El caballo relincho un poco, golpeando su casco contra el suelo. A la criatura le agradaba esa chica, por que siempre les llevaba comida y los trataba bien. –Ahora esta mejor- La chica giró sobre si misma y observó a los demás Thestral, todos llevaban deferentes adornos que ella misma había confeccionado. Navidad se acercaba y era una fecha importante, todos tenían derecho a lucir bonitos y felices. Se llevó una mano a su oreja y acarició con sus dedos el rabanito que colgaba de esta. Esos aros eran sus favoritos.

-El ajo espanta a los vampiros y también a los Asfgornoff- Dijo con seriedad, sobre todo por que los últimos, eran muy peligrosos. Pequeños bichos con cuernos plateados, que succionaban tu energía. Claro, su padre aun estaba investigando a esas criaturas y mucha gente pensaba que era una broma, pero eran muy reales. Sacó otra corona de su bolso azul eléctrico y se lo colocó en su cabeza. –Claro que se ven bonitos- Contestó, pues ella podía entender a aquellas criaturas y siempre mantenía amenas conversaciones con ellos.

-Luna…

La Ravenclaw se dio vuelta, con una radiante sonrisa iluminando su rostro, pues había reconocido aquella voz. Con pequeños pasos se acercó al chico, el cual se encontraba detrás de un alto arbusto que casi lo tapaba todo y la oscuridad del bosque no ayudaba mucho. Pero Luna reconocería esa voz entre un mar de voces.

-¡Harry!- Sus ojos claros brillaron de alegría, mientras que Harry solo la miraba con extrañeza.

El muchacho estaba acostumbrado a las extravagancias de Luna, pero siempre terminaba sorprendiéndose de las cosas que hacia. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al observar bien a los Thestral

, aquellas coronas y collares de ajo eran bastante peculiares. Luego sus ojos pasaron de los cabellos a Luna, esa chica que era tan diferente de las demás…

-¿Te gustan?- Luna lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo al claro, casi a la rastra. –Tengo una para ti también- Comenzó a buscar en su bolso, con bastante preocupación. Ojala no se hubiese quedado sin collares.

-Eh… no, no creo que me quede bien- Dudoso, Harry dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero uno de los Thestral

lo empujó con su morro hacía delante, sin dejarlo escapar. El chico miró de reojo al caballo y alzó una ceja, no sabia como lo hacia, pero Luna se había ganado la confianza de aquellas criaturas.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Harry ya llevaba un collar de ajos alrededor de su cuello. Arrugó la nariz sin darse cuenta, el olor era muy fuerte, asqueroso a decir verdad. Pero al ver como Luna lo admiraba en silencio, intento esbozar una sonrisa. Los grandes ojos de la chica lo miraban con sinceridad y muchas veces, lograba ponerlo nervioso. Harry carraspeó y desvío la mirada.

-Combina con tus ojos, tus ojos son muy bonitos- Luna se llevó las manos a la espalda y entrelazó sus dedos y comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies. –Son como canicas verdes, a mi me gustan las canicas…

Harry pensó unos minutos, mientras observaba a Luna. Un par de ajos pintados de rojo, no combinaban para nada con sus ojos y ya se había olvidado por completo, para que había ido allí a buscarla. Ahora además de nervioso, comenzaba a sonrojarse un poco al darse cuenta de lo que Luna había dicho, le gustaban sus ojos. ¿Cómo era que podía decir esas cosas sin vacilar?

-Emm, gracias, creo.- Titubeó, poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso.

-Claro que sí- Luna estiró los brazos y comenzó a girar sobre si misma, mientras reía llena de alegría. Harry la observaba maravillado, sin poder evitar reír junto a ella. Era fresca, espontánea y aunque muchos pensaban que estaba loca, a Harry le parecía una chica muy inteligente y algo singular. Se acercó a él dando pequeños brincos como si fuese un conejo, saltando a su alrededor para terminar tomando su brazo y entrelazándolo con el suyo.

-¿Y a que has venido?- Alzó el rostro y lo miró con seriedad. Harry desvio sus ojos algo nervioso, mostrando repentino interés por un arbusto.

¿A qué había ido? Se estrujó el cerebro durante unos segundos que se le hicieron horas, casi sin prestar atención a movimiento de aquellos cabellos esqueléticos, que comenzaban a dispersarse por el bosque.

-¡Ah! Neville me ha mandado a buscarte, haremos un festejo por navidad, solo los miembros del ED… antes de que algunos se vayan con sus familias.- El pobre de Neville, que había tenido un pequeño percance con una planta en el invernadero, su rostro había quedado coloreado de un rosa chillón. Así que a Harry le había tocado avisarle a Luna. –¿Vamos? Todos irán directo a la Sala de Menesteres…

-¡Si!- Los ojos de Luna se abrieron de par en par por la emoción, feliz de tener amigos con los cuales compartir esas cosas. Por unos segundos, la preocupación se pinto en su rostro ¿Tendría coronas y collares de mas?. –Vamos, vamos, vamos- Canturreo feliz y tomó a Harry de la mano, jalándolo en dirección al castillo. El chico solo se dejo llevar, sabiendo que seria algo difícil persuadirla de que no corriera hasta el castillo, con él detrás.

Al llegar al puente de madera, Luna se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se clavaron en loa entrada del puente. Harry se chocó con la espalda de la chica y trastabillo hacia atrás, casi cae al suelo pero logro mantener el equilibrio. Sin entender por que se habían parado tan bruscamente, miró a Luna y luego sus ojos siguieron la dirección de la mirada de la rubia. Muérdago… Harry tuvo una especie de deja vu, sintiendo que había vivido esa situación ya, pero no le presto atención.

-No traje mi protector- Dijo algo preocupada, Harry la miró más preocupado aun.

-¿Protector?- Se paró delante de ella y observó el muérdago con interés, las florecillas blancas estaban abiertas ya. Sus ojos verdes volvieron al rostro de Luna y sintió algo extraño revolotear por su estomago. ¿Qué pasaría si la besaba? La pregunta era ¿Por qué quería hacerlo? Y si aprovechaba el muérdago, claro… eso haría. –Luna- Bajo un poco su rostro y los ojos de Luna se clavaron en los suyos. 'La besare ahora' pensaba, muy serio y nervioso. La chica lo miraba con el rostro ladeado y el ceño algo fruncido, Harry solo se fijo en sus labios.

PAFF

Harry dio dos pasos bruscos hacia atrás y se llevo la mano al rostro, Luna le había pegado de pleno en el rostro y dolía.

-¡Tenias un Nargle! Estaba justo entre tus ojos volando, creo que lo espante- Sonrío sintiéndose orgullosa de su hazaña, había salvado a Harry de esas criaturas traviesas.

Harry comenzó a reír, pues otra cosa no podía hacer, toda la situación le parecía de lo más hilarante. No podía esperar otra cosa de Luna Lovegood y eso era lo que la hacia especial. Con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír y una marca roja en el rostro con forma de mano, el chico tomó la mano de Luna, aun sonriendo. –Vamos, que todos nos esperan- Jaló de la mano de Luna y ambos retomaron el camino hacia el castillo. Harry sabia muy bien que Ron lo mataría a preguntas y Hermione lo miraría con cierto recelo y preocupación. Les contaría, pero omitiría la parte de su intento de beso, ya bastante tenia con otras cosas, como para agregarle a todo eso, las bromas de Ron.

*Fin*


End file.
